Illogical Tears
by NinjaKana
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge: Tears. Roxas is outside the castle and is brought back by Axel. He is forced to confront Xemnas about his disappearance.Bad summary . Roxas doesn't understand whats going on.


For the 100 themes challenge.

It's a oneshot- Kinda crappy. I dunno- I blame it being really late and me being tired. I changed my mind about uploading in order (if you can't tell). Enjoy?

-NinjaKana-

Fandim: Kingdom Hearts (obviously)

Rating: T to be safe- but its probably a K+

Theme:

Word Count: 1044

Other: Again- I don't own anything but the idea and make no profit off these.

-------------------

Roxas sat in a back alley. He had left not very long ago, now he was bored. Clicking forward on his mp3, he rocketed through many songs to find anything that entertained him in the slightest. Nothing. He rolled his head to look at the sky. Dark, he was used to the dark, but it meant night time here. He thought about moving, not everyone in Twilight Town was good, and the shady side was probably getting ready to emerge. Roxas sighed and decided he would stay were he was. There was really nothing interesting around he could think of. Besides, he looked like he belonged out with the black cloak. If anyone tried to mess with him he had the key blades too.

He rested his head against the brick wall and let it loll to the side. None of his music seemed to be doing anything, nothing interesting. He closed his eyes and let the music pump through the ear buds. He sniffed. Grimacing and standing up, he brushed off the back of his cloak. The downside to an alley- it smells like trash when the wind picks up. He walked slowly and aimlessly around, thinking he could very well be mistaken for an intoxicated person. He didn't mind. When he found a new location to stay, Roxas picked the bench and sat. He just stared off into the darker sky. It still seemed to hold an aura of twilight as usual.

Roxas yawned, thinking he should return to the castle sometime soon. He was getting tired after all and his eyelids were drooping. He didn't make a move to leave, but watched as some boy ran by with his pet dog. Finally something that was interesting to listen to started to play. Roxas smirked closing his eyes to let the music take his imagination in some direction or another. He frowned though, when shortly after he was tapped on the shoulder. When he opened his eyes a familiar tattooed face was hovering in front of his. His frown deepened when he noticed the other's lips moving. He sighed and took out his headphones.

"What is it Ax?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"Been looking for ya." He said, "What's with the waterworks?""What do you mean?" He flinched away when Axel's hand touched his cheek. Pulling away Axel showed Roxas a tear wiped from his own face.

"That's what I mean. You're just sitting there crying."

Roxas felt the dampness on his face himself. Sure enough there is was, and he felt another well up and spill over.

"Something to do I guess." Roxas said, nonchalantly.

"Something… to do?" Axel'd brow knotted in confusion. "Whatever- lets get back.""But its boring there." Roxas pouted slightly. "Here isn't much better, but it's a change of scenery."

"Yeah, well Xemnas is gonna pitch a fit if you stay 'disappeared'…"

"…'Disappeared'?"

"Well, he said you 'Up and disappeared' and that it was 'potentially harmful to the wellbeing of the Organization'." Axel frowned this time. He wiped Roxas' cheek again. "Stop that."

"What? I'm not doing it on purpose." He mumbled. "Didn't even know I was in the first place."

"How can you not know you were crying?" Axel rubbed his forehead, "Moreover, how is your voice not doing that shaky crying thing?"

"Because I didn't know I was crying?" Roxas huffed, "I don't even feel like I am."

Axel just looked questioningly before offering a hand. Roxas ignored it and stood up himself.

"Whatever, lets just go back." Roxas said, shaking his head.

"Nah. I wanna know how you didn't know you were crying."

"I'm not crying." Roxas grumbled before his eyes contradicted him and letting a few more tears roll down his face.

"You are."

"Whatever. Not really. Its just happening. I don't know why." He rubbed at his already messy hair. "You said Xemnas was gonna throw a fit so lets get back."

Axel opened a portal, seeing as the area was now deserted. He followed after Roxas through it. They exited into Axel's room, where Roxas had a box of tissues thrust at him when he turned around. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Wait til it stops before going back out. You're still crying whether you realize or not." Roxas took one and held it to his face. He sad on Axel's desk chair, frowning again. He still couldn't feel the tears, but they kept coming.

"This is stupid." He said, his voice partially choked. "Why do I keep crying? This is so stupid."

Axel just put a hand on Roxas' back. He patted his friend on the back slightly, trying to be comforting. Roxas tried to shrug him off, but it didn't work. He grabbed another tissue and tossed the other, now soggy, one into the trash bin. Axel had to move when someone knocked at the door.

"Hey Ax- did ya find him? I haven't had any luck, and Zexion thought he might have gone to Tw-"

"Twilight Town? And yeah, he's here. Just give us a few minutes okay? Let Xemnas know that he didn't run away or anything. He'll be down there soon anyway- I'm guessing the superior wants to bitch him out royally?" Demyx just nodded to Axel's assumption. "Alright."

Axel returned to where Roxas was sitting, sniffling and trying to stop the tears that kept welling up.

"This is getting really annoying." He sighed.

"Welcome to being a nobody. Emotions make no sense." Axel put his hand out again. "You better go before Xemnas threatens turning you into a dusk or something."

Roxas took the hand this time and let the older boy lead him out to the hall and down the corridors to the superiors office. Just outside the door Roxas gave his face one more futile scrub. At least they had almost stopped now.

"Good luck," Was all Axel could say as he saw his friend walk through the large doors.

Roxas looked down to hide what he could of what he felt was a weakness. Nobodies were supposed to be emotionless. The tears were illogical, they made no sense.

"Thirteen, dry your face." Came the cool voice. "Tears are not going to change my reaction to what you have done."

---

Eh, its weird… I blame Canon in D…


End file.
